


Why'd you do it?

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [15]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"if you're still taking prompts can you do one where Ian confronts Mickey about their first kiss asking him why he did it and stuff (set in season 3 before the sleepover)?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd you do it?

Ian was sitting behind the counter of the Kash N’ Grab pretending to read a magazine when in reality he was watching Mickey out of the corner of his eye.

"The fuck you looking at Gallagher?" Mickey barked out, somehow aware of the eyes on him even though he had his back to the redhead. Ian closed the magazine in defeat and leaned forward, placing his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on the counter.

"Mick." He started with a look of concentration evident on his face.

"What?" Mickey asked, turning around, his eyebrows almost meeting his hairline.

"Why’d you do it?" Ian asked in return, furrowing his own brows and staring intently at the older boy. Mickey looked down at the ground as if it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Fuck you on about now?" Mickey asked harshly even though he knew exactly what Ian was talking about, he was trying to buy some time since he had no idea what to say.

"Why’d you kiss me?" Ian clarified, undeterred by Mickey’s evasiveness. Mickey turned back around and continued placing cans on the shelf, feigning nonchalance

.”Whys it matter? I did and now it’s done.” Mickey answered, hoping that it would be the end of the conversation and he wouldn’t have to talk about feelings and shit.

"It matters to me. What made you change your mind? About kissing?" Ian persisted, knowing he was treading in dangerous territory and he wouldn’t put it past Mickey to punch him if he went too far.

"I thought that’s what you wanted. Why’re fucking complaining?" Mickey asked quietly.

 ”I’m not complaining.” Ian rolled his eyes. “I was just curious  _why_  you did it.”

"I already told you, asswipe." Mickey grunted.

"What?" Ian asked, playing the conversation back in his head and drawing a blank as to when Mickey could possibly have answered his question. "No you didn’t."

“ _Yes_ , I did.” Mickey said forcefully.

"Okay fine, tell me again." Ian pushed.

"Fucking hell." The older boy said as he turned around and got closer to the counter, bringing his fist down on it. "I don’t repeat myself."

"Come on Mick." Ian pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fuck, you wanted me to." Mickey blurted out in frustration. Ian’s eyes widened in surprise and he lurched across the counter to crash their lips together. He was even more surprised when the smaller boy seemed to welcome the kiss and leaned into it.

"Thanks Mick." He mumbled against Mickey’s lips.

"Fuck off."


End file.
